Of The Same Blood
by Ariday
Summary: Lyra is only a few seconds younger than Draco. Yet, everyone treats her like a newborn child. Everyone becomes overprotective of her and she tries not to let it get to her and her opinions. Draco and his twin, are similar to the twins from Hellboy 2.
1. Prologue

My name is Lyra. My mother continued her family tradition of naming children after stars and constellations; therefore she named me after a small constellation in the northern sky near Cygnus and Draco. Cygnus is the name of my grandfather, and Draco is the name of my twin brother. To others, it's kind of hard for them to believe much less accept the fact that Draco is my twin. I mean we do look alike but we don't act alike, so why was that so hard to believe? We were raised to believe highly in the importance of blood purity thus not being able to live amongst Muggles and anyone associated with them. As our family motto says "Toujours Pur," meaning _always pure_.  
Although Draco is only a few hours older than me, he doesn't treat me like he is any more superior to me. However, he can sometimes be over protective, as well as my parents. I guess it's because as twins a link has bound us, one to the other where we can feel each other's emotions, read each other's thoughts, feel each other's injuries and pain and so on. More like telepathy, you would say. We also have the power of psychometry, meaning that by touch we can sense and gather information about a person, their history, read their thoughts and their feelings. With the help of our Aunt Bellatrix, she has taught us both the practice and use Occlumency and Legilimency. My brother is really good at Occlumency and because we can read each other's thoughts, I am eager to learn Occlumeny. I'm not as good as Draco yet. I think I'm getting better at it though, I just have to be careful.

There are only a few weeks before Draco and I begin our fourth year at Hogwarts. It's a wonder I was sorted into Slytherin, just like my brother and the rest of my family. My family always sees me as the calm and collected one but that's only because they do all the work for me. I never have to worry about anything. They would have disowned me the second they found out I hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat did consider putting me in Gryffindor, I almost died thinking about how I can live without all the riches and luxuries, but fortunately it reconsidered. People often base their first impressions of me by Draco's actions. I try convincing people that just because were twins it doesn't mean we act alike, but Fred and George aren't making it easy on us. So, I just stopped trying. Some people are just not worth the time.

"Rise and shine angel," said my mother as she opened the curtains to let the sun shine through my room.

"Morning Mom," I said still sleepy.

"Clefairy is making breakfast. We will be going to Diagon Alley in a while to get the new required supplies for you and Draco."

"Why so soon? We only have 5 weeks left until we go back to Hogwarts."

"Your father has a surprise for Draco and you," she said with a smile as she headed out the door.

With that I jumped off my bed and headed to the bathroom. Clefairy was our new house elf since Dobby had been freed but I liked Clefairy just as much as I liked Dobby. They may be just house elves, but that doesn't mean they should be treated so cruelly.

"A surprise?" I thought as I entered the shower.

I wondered what the surprise might be as I had finished showering and began drying my blonde hair. I got out of the bathroom and chose the outfit I would be wearing to Diagon Alley. I wouldn't want to be caught wearing Muggle clothes, dead or alive. We were raised that way, hating Muggles and believing solely in blood purity. Then again I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know other people besides Purebloods. Most Purebloods nowadays seem so stuck up and treating others like they are royalty and the rest are just their peasants, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Clefairy? Are you done making breakfast?" I yelled out through my bedroom door.

Just then I heard a loud pop. I jumped and so did the little creature standing near my bedroom door.

"Aah!" I yelped. "Sorry Clefairy you startled me," I said as she appeared out of nowhere in front of my bedroom door.

"Celfairy is sorry young mistress," she said with a terrified look on her face. "Clefairy is done making breakfast."

"It's ok; can you help me put this on?" I said holding up my outfit.

After she finished helping me I rushed downstairs to see my family still eating breakfast.

"Good morning father," I said as I went to go give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning princess," he said as I sat down next to Draco.

As I was about to put a mouthful of pancakes in my mouth, my father began to speak. "As your mother may have told you, I have a surprise for both of you."

My eyes opened wide as Draco leaned forward ready to hear this surprise.

"We will be going to the Quidditch World Cup this year." "Really?" replied Draco as his mouth dropped open. "Wow" was all I could think of.

"Yes and that's why we will be going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies early so we can get to the World Cup early but I have another surprise."

"Another?" we both asked. My mother laughed at the look on our faces.

"Yes, the Triwizard Tournament is back and it will be held at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh! So that's why they want us to buy dress robes this year," said Draco.

Surprisingly Draco was the first to finish his breakfast and then locked himself in his room. I finished a few minutes after Draco and I also went straight to my room while we waited for our parents. I was pretty excited about the World Cup. I never really liked playing Quidditch but watching others play was wickedly awesome! After a few boring minutes in my room we finally left to Diagon Alley via Floo Powder because Draco and I still don't know how to Apparate.  
We got to Diagon Alley and my mother was eager to take us to Madam Malkin's shop because she wanted to help Draco pick out his dress robes. When we entered the shop I saw this plump lady with red hair who I recognized as a relative to that of the blood traitor Ronald Weasley. It was his mother, Molly Weasley. I laughed a little inside my head because she seemed to be shopping for more than one child as she had a handful of items.

"I wonder what she sold to get all that money," thought Draco as I read his mind.

I giggled and I guess Molly heard me because she turned to smile to me while my mother and Draco were being attended by the shopkeeper. I didn't know whether to smile back at that warm friendly smile or ignore her, so I gave her this weird crooked smile.

"Good morning Miss. How can I help you?" said the shopkeeper. "Yes, I'm looking for some dress robes for my son and daughter," said my mother pointing at Draco then to me.

"Very well," said the lady as she went behind the counter to get some supplies.

"Who's up first?" asked the lady.

I was still dazed thinking about that smile Molly gave me so Draco went up first.

"If you will please stand in front of the mirror," said the lady directing Draco to the full length mirror.

I kept laughing every time Draco would make a weird expression on his face and from his mind I could tell he was getting annoyed. Then it was my turn.

"Hello dear. Can you please stand here," said the lady directing me to the full length mirror.

She began by measuring my waist and then my height. I looked at Draco and he was stifling a laugh. I was Draco's twin, but I wasn't as tall as him and that's why Draco was laughing.

"What color would you like your dress dear?" asked the shopkeeper writing measurements down in her notes. "Might I suggest a black or white color?"

"Umm…both?"

"Excellent choice," said the lady as she walked behind the counter and into a room. She brought back a few sketches of the different dresses. I was flipping through the pages when suddenly I got a paper cut.

"Ouch!" I said as I looked at my finger. It was bleeding. I turned to look at Draco and he was looking at his finger, it was also bleeding. This is what I mean about the link that bounds us as twins. I gave him an apologetic look. He smiled.

I continued looking through the sketches until I found a pretty black and white dress. "This one," I pointed as my mother observed the sketch. "She has a great taste in clothes," my mother smiled. The lady nodded.

I looked at the lady and she took the sketches back and continued to take more measurements.

"The dress will be ready soon," smiled the lady as she wrote a price on a piece of paper.

While we were at Madam Malkin's our father went out to get the rest of our supplies. After the lady was done with us, he agreed to meet us at the ice-cream shop.


	2. Diagon Alley

We were eating the ice-cream outside, underneath a shady umbrella where Draco and I were practicing Legilimency on each other. I tried reading his mind but of course I wasn't successful. It was his turn to use Legilimency on me. He looked into my eyes and I looked hard into his trying to block him from entering my mind. I had to learn how to use Occlumency. After a long moment, Draco and I were both pretty successul, he managed to read a few of my thoughts and I managed to block his.

After that we went the bookstore to get the last of our needed supplies. I was really excited to go to the bookstore because I simply love reading! I was looking around trying to find what was on my required list when I found an old looking book. It looked interesting though it must have been a few chapters long. It was called the Tale of Beetle the Bard. Although it wasn't in my required list, I thought I should get it anyway. If I ever have time to read it, it'll probably be while I'm on the train ride to Hogwarts. It usually gets pretty boring on the way and there really isn't much to do.

"What is that?" asked Draco. "A book, what else?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

He gave me a glare. I simply returned it. He gave a defeated smile and turned away from me. This was our way of showing who won an argument. I obviously had won. After a long day we finally managed to get all of our supplies for the year. We went back home via floo powder and once I got home I went to sleep early because we would be leaving early to the Quidditch Cup.

"Malfoy Manor," I said as a warm breeze began to pull me away. I kept my hands to my sides at all time to prevent myself from getting hurt. I wouldn't want Draco to be mad at me. I landed safely back at our home and I quickly got out of the chimney before Draco came. I was removing the soot from my clothes then I looked up and saw Clefairy in front of me.

"Hello Clefairy." "H-hello young mistress." "Have I got anything?" "Yes, the young mistress received a letter a few hours ago." "Thank you," I replied as I began heading to the stairs.

Just then Draco appeared from the chimney.

"Would the young Malfoy's like some dinner?" asked Clefairy. "No thank you. I'm not hungry," I replied as I began to walk up the stairs to my room. "Not today," replied Draco looking at me suspiciously.

I got up to my room and went straight to my desk. There laid a letter with a green wax seal on it. I recognized that seal. It was from the emblem of the Zabini family. Every pureblood family had their own emblem. Our emblem was the Fleur de Lis. My parents gave me a bracelet with the emblem for my 14th birthday. I opened the letter knowing it was from Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in the same year as my brother and I. Zabini is a good friend I met thanks to Draco.

_Lyra, Hello. How is your summer? I'm writing this letter...well mostly because I just wanted to know how you are doing. Are you going to the World Cup by the way? My parents told me about the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year, sounds interesting doesn't it. Well see you soon. -Blaise_  
I got out some parchment and a quill and I began to reply to his letter.  
_Blaise, Hello Blaise. How are you? I'm fine thank you. It was nice of you to write to me. It's been a boring summer except for the news that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts. It does sound interesting, but dangerous. Yes, I will be going to the World Cup. In fact I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Are you going? Well I have to go now. See you soon. -Lyra_

I put the letter inside an envelope and closed it with a wax seal that had our family emblem. I then walked towards my owl's cage and tied the letter to her ankle. I held her on my arm as I quietly opened my bedroom window to let her out. Before I went to sleep I had to set my clothes aside for tomorrow. I remembered reading something about the Quidditch World Cup. If I can remember it was built in the middle of a large deserted moor. But the Muggles couldn't see it because of the many repellant charms, however we still had to be careful when we got there so the Muggles wouldn't suspect anything.


	3. Quidditch World Cup

I couldn't go to sleep last night and somehow I ended waking up early in the morning. When I got off my bed I heard a little rattling noise in my owl's cage. She was back from delivering the letter. I went to my desk to get a treat for her. I walked over to her cage and gave her the treat. I patted her head as she ate. It was still early so I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I got out and wrapped my body with a towel and my hair with another. I from my bathroom to my closet. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Clefairy," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning young mistress. Would she like any breakfast this morning?"

"Yes please," I said as I settled myself in the dinning room.

"I see you're ready," said a voice.

"Good morning Draco," I answered as Draco settled himself on the dinning table.

"Clefairy, how about some eggs and orange juice?" he said into the kitchen. I just looked at him in disbelief and he returned the look.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," I replied.

A few minutes later Clefairy arrived with my breakfast.

"Anything else miss?" asked Clefairy in a shivering voice.

"…no," I replied in a stern voice.

I couldn't say 'thank you' because Draco would think I wasn't feeling too well.

"What a slow bloody elf," said Draco angrily.

"Draco, you just told her what you wanted, be patient," I said as I calmly took a sip of my orange jucie.

"Lyra, you of all people should now patience is not for me."

I just shook my head and continued my breakfast.

"Why are you defending that bloody elf anyways?" he asked.

I nearly choked ony my breakfast and looked at him shocked.

"You think I'm defending that?" I said pointing to the kitchen "you are ridiculous. I just told you to be patient. Where the devil did you get the idea that I was defending the elf?"

I had finished eating when Draco began to eat his breakfast. While I waited for Draco and my parents to wake up and eat breakfast I went to my room. I went through my bookshelf trying to find a book to read while I waited. I remembered that I bought the Tales of Beedle the Bard. I skimmed through my shelf to find the book. I found it and I laid face down on my bed to read it while I waited. It was an interesting book, consisting of old fairytales; one of them was the legend of the Deathly Hallows. I remember my father has told us the same legend about the Deathly Hallows. I think when I'm done with Hogwarts I'm going to go on the hunt for the Deathly Hallows and prove people that they do exist and its not just a legend. I already know where to start. Dumbledore has the Elder Wand and Harry has the invisibility cloak, all I really need to find is the resurrection stone. I read through almost half of the book when Draco interrupted.

"Lyra are you ready?" asked Draco leaning against my bedroom door frame.

"Yes" I said closing my book and putting it back in the shelf.

Our parents waited for us downstairs. We would be walking to a portkey located on Stoatshead Hill. At the hill there was an old newspaper laying on the grass. My father reached down and held it in the middle. We all touched it and counted to 3. We got to the moor after what felt like flying. I felt a bit dizzy and to my surprise we were greeted by a Muggle. It seemed the Muggle had no idea of what was going on as if his memories were erased.

"Welcome. Last name?" he asked looking at a clipboard in his hand and a pen in the other.

"Malfoy," said my father disgusted that he was being greeted by a Muggle.

"Right through here," said the Muggle as he pointed to a gate.

We were walking to our tent to leave our stuff when I saw these really beautiful girls. I mean my mother was gorgeous herself but these girls were something else.

"Veelas," thought Draco.

"No wonder," I whispered. I watched each of them pass by, they were flaunting and they looked so stuck up even though they were pretty. We stayed in the tent until the sun set, that's when the game would start. There was nothing much to do, I just kept pacing back and forth the whole time.

"I should've brought something to read," I thought annoyed with myself.

I asked my mother if I could go walk around. I don't know where my father had gone off to but he promised he'd be back for the game. He's probably off doing Death Eater business. Both my mother and I didn't agree with my father being a Death Eater and I'm sure neither of us would want my brother to follow his footsteps either. But the decision is not up to us.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco as I stepped outside the tent for some fresh air.

"Outside?"

"I'm going to see Blaise want to come?"

"Sure I guess..."

We began walking past many tents and I had to hold on to Draco's arm because I would get distracted by the flying brooms and the people around me. I couldn't help but notice a group of people in particular. Of course no one could ignore them they were all red heads. The only red heads I know are the Weasley's. But I saw two others with them. I squinted my eyes and looked closely to see that Mudblood of Hermione and none other than Harry. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Hey Blaise," said Draco to a figure outside the tent.

"Hey Draco," said Blaise as he and Draco shook hands. Then he turned to me and waved. "Hey Lyra."

"Hello," I replied.

"So how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while man how was your summer?" asked Blaise to Draco.

"It's been great and yours?"

"Same old same old. Hey! Did you hear about the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yea I did."

"What you think?"

"Sounds interesting…" said Draco just as he was about to say he would sign up for it. I just snickered at this and I guess Draco heard me. "Well we have to go see you later Blaise," said Draco as he turned his back to Blaise.

"Alright then, later Draco."

"Goodbye Blaise," I said.

"Bye Lyra."

"Are you serious Draco? Do you know how dangerous that competition is? Tell me you're not thinking about joining. Brother please don't do anything stupid this year," I pleaded.

"Lyra I promise I won't do anything stupid," he said not bothering to look at me. I didn't buy it. "Now say it like you mean it."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Anything for you my sister. I promise you I won't do anything stupid this year."

"Thank you," I smiled satisfied and we continued to walk.

It was almost sunset when we walked back to the tent where our mother was waiting for us.

"Your father will meet us in the box. Its time to go," said my mother as she handed me my cloak.

We walked past the tents and to the stadium with my mother in between Draco and me. Soon we were at the front of the stadium where our father was waiting.

"Hello princess, did you have fun?" said my father as he hugged me.

"It was a little boring but then we walked around," I said directing my gaze to Draco . We walked up to the box with Draco and me walking ahead of our parents.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked Draco.

"Bulgaria! Obviously!"

We arrived at the box and I saw an elf that looked a bit like Clefairy. Poor thing it looked frightened. There was someone next to the elf, I looked over the elf to get a good view of who it was.

"Harry Potter," I murmured under my breath.

I guess he saw me looking at him because he turned and looked at my family. I glared daggers at him. He had a nasty look on his face when he saw my family. I could've cursed him right then and there but I couldn't because next to him was that Mudblood of Hermione followed by the Blood Traitors. My mother was behind me with both of her hands on my shoulders as if trying to calm me.

We sat down just when Veelas came in flying through the field. Draco and my father quickly covered their ears as they watched the Veelas perform. The cheers from the stadium mostly came from men. I must say I wasn't a bit jealous of the attention the Veelas received but I'm sure other girls would envy them.


	4. Aftermath

"Harry!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly turned my head around and saw Harry and Ron had their faces glued to the window.

"Harry!" repeated Hermione.

I laughed quietly to myself as Harry and Ron snapped out of the trance. I could've made the glass shatter and let fate take its course, but then again I thought I should let Harry suffer a bit more. It would give me a laugh here and there. The Veelas finally stopped performing and the crowd of men and boys sounded upset. I looked at my father and Draco, they both looked okay and were patiently sitting in their seats waiting for the game to begin. Following the Veelas was the Bulgaria team.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" was all you can hear. I don't know much about Quidditch but I do know that Victor Krum was one of the best seeker's ever. The people in the stadium weren't the only ones cheering for Victor, Draco was also cheering.

Then came the Irish team. I looked up at the clear night sky and saw a few sparks of green scatter around the stadium. It was Ireland's mascot, the leprechaun, dancing to Irish music. Though I would say I root for Bulgaria team, the Irish mascot was more entertaining than the Veelas. The leprechaun finished performing and both teams then flew to opposite sides of the field.

"This is going to be one hell of a game!" yelled Ron. Though I hate to say it, I agree with him. From afar you can see the expressions of each team members face. It was intense. The game began when the referee opened the chest. The balls flew all over the stadium that the bludger was so close to hitting the glass from which we watched from behind.

"Eeep!" squealed Hermione.

I giggled to myself and Draco looked at me. He smiled and then turned his gaze away from me to the game. At first it was pretty boring for me. Until I saw the beater from Bulgaria make a score Draco got pretty excited and so did I. Ireland won in the end. Draco didn't seem to care though. We walked back to our tents to rest. I was too tired to change into my pajamas so I just took off my cloak and threw myself into my bed.

I don't remember what time it was when I began to have this nightmare. All I could here were frightened screams of people and a few flashes of light coming from everywhere. It turns out it wasn't a nightmare, though I really wish it were.

"Lyra! Draco! Get up! We have to go!" called my mother with a terrified voice as she came over to help me get dressed. She pulled the blankets away from me and helped me put on my cloak and then put the hood of my cloak over my head.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

"Where's father?" I asked in a scared and panicked voice.

She ignored me, but I don't think she meant to.

"Draco take your sister into the woods and stay there. Your father and I will look for you once it is over," she demanded.

"Yes," replied Draco in a serious tone of voice. I gave him a questioning look.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I yelled as Draco shoved me out of the tent.

"Come Lyra hurry," demanded Draco as we rushed out of the tent.

"What about mother?" I asked looking back to the tent. "We can't leave without her!" I said as I tried to run back inside but Draco had a tight grip on my wrist.

We kept running and I looked around. It was total chaos. I felt so helpless and afraid especially when I saw a crowd of hooded figures in masks. People were scattering everywhere running for their lives. My legs couldn't take me anywhere any longer. I was holding onto Draco's hand until we were separated by crowds going into different directions. I was being pushed and shoved everywhere that I began to think I had completely lost my brother.

"Draco!" I yelled through the thick cries of others. I couldn't see him. I began to worry and the people around me weren't helping at all. I wondered aimlessly around looking for any sign of his familiar face. It was hopeless but I thought I should head to the forest and just wait by myself.

"Harry!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and saw Harry looking at me. Just then a flash of green light appeared in the sky. The people began to scream like hell was coming. I began to panic myself and pulled the hood of my cloak closer to my face. I looked behind me and saw the cloaked figures with masks approaching me. They were Death Eaters and the figure on the sky was the Dark Mark. In a panic I ran into the forest as fast as my legs could take me.

"Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," said a familiar annoying voice.

"Have it your way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are," I heard someone say. I recognized that voice, it was Draco's.

"Draco!" I yelled as I ran to him. I turned around and saw that he was talking to Hermione, Weasley and Potter.

"Suppose your father is out there. Wait till my father gets him!" said Ron with a voice of certainty.

"Watch your mouth Weasley!" I barked. Ron did what I told him and took a few steps back as his eyes looked to the sky. I turned my head back to see what Ron was so afraid of. Behind I saw the Death Eaters disappear into the sky. Draco pulled my arm signaling me that it was time to go. I followed.

**Harry's Point of View:**  
Through the panic of people I saw a cloaked figure making its way through the forest. I began to walk towards it when I heard Hermione call my name. It pulled its hood more over its head and the sleeve fell down a little just enough to expose a shiny bracelet. I turned around and the figure had disappeared. I then followed Hermione into the forest.

"Harry look at her shoes! It's one of the royal family emblems," whispered Hermione loud enough for me to hear. She would know about the royal families. She may be just a

Mudblood but she sure as hell knows a lot about the Wizarding World. I then realized that Lyra was the cloaked figure I had seen earlier because I remembered the the dim forest I could see her glaring daggers at me.

"Does she hate me? She seems so nice to be the sister of Draco, maybe she's just misunderstood," I thought to myself.

As on cue she threatened Ron. I was a bit shocked and was about to stand up to her. Just then my eyes moved to the sky where the Death Eater began to disappear and she fled to the opposite direction with Draco.

**Lyra's Point of View:**  
"Father!" I said running to my dad when I saw him near tattered and burned down tents. Draco was behind me, looking I guess proud for having me safe? We had no business staying there so we left back home using a port key. We arrived home and I went straight to my room. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I jumped on my bed face down and hugged my pillow. I noticed an envelope on my table stand. I sat up on my bed with my legs crossed and reached for the envelope.

_Lyra, I will be going to the World Cup. I hope to see you soon. -Blaise_

After I had finished reading the letter there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said as I shoved the letter under my pillow. The door slowly opened and behind the door was Draco.

"How are you?" he asked worried.

I didn't answer. I just smiled and let him read my mind and figure out how I was. "Does that answer your question?" I asked after a minute.  
He smiled, stepped inside my room and walked to my bed. He sat down near the corner of the bed and I got up and sat next to him.

"It helps but I would be more convinced if I heard you say it."

"I'm fine," I smiled as I reached out to hug him and lay my head on his shoulder. The room fell silent and all you can hear was the flutter of wings coming from the cage where my owl was fast asleep.

"Are-are you going to be one of them?" I asked referring to the Death Eaters.

"..."

"Do you want to?"

"It's not my decision."

"What do you mean of course it is!" I snapped and backed away. "If it were your decision would you do it?"

"..."

"Draco?" I asked uncertain if I really wanted to know his answer.

"Father says there is a meeting with the Dark Lord tomorrow night" he said as he stood up from the bed.

My mind went blank when he said the 'Dark Lord'

"Ok..." I whispered.

"Goodnight Lyra" he said as he stood up and walked way.

"Goodnight," I said as I fluffed my pillow and pulled the covers over me.


	5. Initiation

There were 2 more weeks left before we returned to our 4th year at Hogwarts. The next morning I woke up to the voice of someone familiar. It was Clefariy.

"Young mistress, the master has sent for Clefairy to wake you up."

"Thank you Clefairy," I said as I slightly patted her head while I was laying on my bed with the covers over my face. I had to be careful because if anyone of my family members saw me treating an elf like that, I would be deemed a disgrace to the Pureblood society. "What time is it?" I asked getting up from my bed and putting on my gray slippers.

"I-I believe it's 7 th-thirty."

"Do you think you could set out my clothes while I take a shower?" I asked as I headed to the bathroom.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Thank you," I said as I entered the bathroom. It was too early on a Saturday morning. I would usually be awake by 10 at the latest.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I walked out to my room to see the clothes Clefairy had set out for me. She knows me too well to know what clothes I like to wear. I made sure my bedroom door was closed before I began to change. I began with my gown and then my shoes. I liked wearing gowns but I would most likely be leaving them for a while once I get back to Hogwarts, except for the Yule Ball. My parents have told me all about it from their first dance together to the new life they started together. I rushed to do my hair because I didn't want to keep my father waiting. So I just dried it, brushed out the knots and let it loose. I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs as fast as I could with the fear of probably tumbling downstairs. I walked to the living room where I would most likely find my father waiting for me. I was right about finding my father in the living room, but he wasn't alone.

It turns out the meeting had been changed into the morning. As I entered, I saw a chair sitting in the middle of the room with many others aligned vertically on both sides. Once I entered, the room went silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I squinted my eyes to look for my father. As I got closer to the middle chair I noticed Lord Voldemort was sitting there. I bowed down to him and quickly made my way to the right, where my father was seated along with Draco and my mother. One I realized that I was at a Death Eater's meeting I began to get real nervous. I had to keep a low profile or Draco would surely read my mind.

"What's going on?" I thought. Draco looked at me and turned his head to Lord Voldemort.

That's all he needed to do for me to figure out that maybe today was the day Draco would become a Death Eater. My eyes wandered around the room and I noticed other children sitting next to their parents. Some looked older then me, others looked my age or younger. I would say I knew at least a few of these children. They were from Slytherin. Just then Lord Voldemort began to speak.

"As you may wonder, we are gathered here today to discuss some business. Our young children are now coming of age to the point where they each have the right to make their own decisions. If anyone disagrees speak now."

Everyone looked at each other as if wondering if anyone dared to disagree with the Dark Lord and suffer the consequences. I myself was afraid. According to him someone my age is already considered an adult. This didn't seem quite right but I'd rather not say anything.

"Very well then. Today marks a great day in your life young ones. You will finally have an opportunity to follow your parent's footsteps. Wormtail will call your last name and a representative to the family name will step to the front. I will then brand you with the Dark Mark. Unless you have a different suggestion, I will be most gladly to hear it. Unfortunately, I believe we must set an age limit. So I will only brand those who are 16 and older. Now only one child will represent the family. We wouldn't want all the Death Eaters to be gone now would we? If all the children would please stand up and come to the center. Wormtail, my wand."

Wormtail quickly wobbled to Voldemort's side and bowed down as he lifted Voldemort's wand above his head. Voldemort grabbed the wand with his pale bony fingers and placed it on his lap. I felt my heart stop. All the parents looked at their children in fear as the children, in no less than a second, stood up and did as they were told. Draco and I were among those who did what we were told. I looked at my mother as I stood up, and she looked away. I looked to my father as I walked to the center and he looked horribly afraid and yet a bit proud. I stood next to Draco and looked at his shaking hand. He was also afraid.

The whole room felt tense. I looked at all the parents and saw that each couple squeezed their wife's hands and others held each other. I looked back to the center and Wormtail unscrolled a piece of parchment. If it was only one child per family then how would my family decide who to choose between Draco and I...

"The Bulstrode family," called Wormtail. A boy that looked like a 7th year stepped forward and bowed his head. Voldemort then stood up from his seat and walked to this boy.

"William Bulstrode my lord," said the boy as he bowed to Voldemort.

"Ah, Bulstrode, yes I remember when your father became a Death Eater. I'm glad you made the right choice to follow his footsteps. Do you William Bulstrode; accept to become a Death Eater?"

"I do," he replied. He then rose up his left sleeve and placed his arm under Voldemort's wand. Voldemort pinned the wand to his arm and black ink began to form on the boy's hand. The boy balled up his fist as the ink began to form into the Dark Mark and looked away until it was over. I looked closely at his eyes and I swear I could see tears form around them. I looked at every other kid and they looked terrified. I had to suck it up. It was for my family and I would do anything to make them proud. If anything, I would die for them if I had to...

After William Bulstrode had been marked, the next name was called.

"The Burke family," continued Wormtail.

I looked around and saw a tall blonde girl make her way to the center.

"Sophia Burke at your service my lord," bowed the girl. She then stood back up and pulled the sleeve of her robes to her elbow and stretched her arm out. She did this with much pride but if anyone looked closely into her eyes you can tell she was afraid. Voldemort then raised his wand and pointed it at her forearm where the ink began to form. The list continued and it never seemed to end.

"The Doyle family."

"The Greengrass family."

"The Latimore family."

"The Macoy family."

My heart began to pound faster seeing as our last name was next. Then I remembered neither Draco nor I were of age yet. We were both still 14.

"Last on the list, the Yalexy family," said Wormtail.

After a 17 year old male from the Yalexy family had been marked there were still a few young children left standing.

"That is it for now," said Wormtail as he rolled the piece of parchment.

There were murmurs and whispers floating around the room. I turned to my parents who were stiffly sitting in their chairs and not turning their heads. I worried for nothing.

"Now, for those of you that have been called, you are dismissed. The others must remain," said Voldemort in his cold voice.


	6. A Walk Around the Block

Okay, I have to admit, this isn't my best chapter but I'm still working on the story so I'll find a way to make it up. Thank you all for the reviews. (:

-Ariday

* * *

Most of the ones that had not been called were younger than 17 years. We were among a few others who had not been called. Quietly, those who had been called stood up from their seats and walked out the door.

"You wonder why you have not been called yet. The reason is that you are all too young to be marked with the Dark Mark yet. For that we will have to wait a few more years," said Voldemort coolly. "You are dismissed," he said as he returned to his seat.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I walked to my parents who were standing.

"My lord, the Malfoy family did not meet the requirements and they are both the same age," whispered Wormtail to Voldemort.

"It seems we have problem with the Malfoy family," said Voldemort in a curious voice. I froze when I heard my last name and turned to Voldemort.

He slowly walked towards Draco and I. I held my head high as did Draco and stood my ground. He was no less that a foot away from us and looked down to us. I raised my head higher to meet his gaze because if I were to lower it, it would show him fear.

"My children, it seems you are both too young to become Death Eaters yet," he spoke as his cold hand touched my shoulder and the other touched Draco's shoulder.

My parents were right behind us and I could feel them stare at Voldemort who was busy thinking of a way to settle the problem. The room was now empty and the only people in it were my family, Lord Voldemort and Wormtail.

"Ah, yes," said Voldemort. "I want to make a proposal," spoke Voldemort as he walked back to his seat.  
I could then feel my mother's hand rest on my shoulders where Voldemort's hand was. She watched Voldemort walk back to his seat followed by Wormtail who stood besides him.

"Either she becomes a horcrux," he said pointing to me "or he becomes the new appointed head Death Eater," he said with a faint evil smile.  
I could then feel my mother squeeze my shoulders and turned to my father as I turned to Draco who's face was white as a ghost-paler than he originally is. Slowly my father then walked in front of us and began to speak. "Surely my lord we can arrange an agreement…"

"Seeing as this is quite a decision to make you have until their 16th birthday to decide," he said as he stood up once more. "Good day," he said as he walked out of the room and we bowed. "Wormtail!" he yelled signaling Wormtail to follow after him.

We heard the door close behind him and a loud pop meaning that he had disapparited. My mother feebly walked to a seat close to her and sat down. My father turned to us and followed my mother. Draco and I followed and stood in front of them.

"Father…" I said as I stepped towards my parents and Draco was busy contemplating. I took a deep breath and said "I would be more than willing to become a horcurx."

I must have said the wrong thing because tears began to form on my mothers eyes. I then turned to Draco who began to speak.

"No Lyra I will not let that happen," he said not looking at anyones eyes. "I will become the Death Eater. I can't let anything happen to my beloved sister."

We all turned to Draco who he himself seemed surprised at what he had just said.

"D-Draco…" I stuttered "we have no choice. Remember the link that binds us? If anything happens to either of us, we both become involved," I said as tears began to form in my eyes. "Excuse me," I said holding back the tears as I walked out the room and ran to the garden.

I got to garden and walked around for a while until I settled down and sat on the bench near the pond. From afar I could hear a fluttering of wings. Then a small figure landed next to me. It was my owl. It approached close enough to my side waiting for me to pet it.

"Hey Tawny," I said as I patted its brown tawny head.

The owl then hooted and snuggled close to me as if it knew something was wrong.

"Lord Voldemort came," I sighed. "He wants us to decide who will serve him. Draco volunteered to be appointed as the head Death Eater but Lord Voldemort also gave us the choice that I become a horcrux..."

"Please let it go," said a voice in my head that did not belong to me. My owl turned its head to something behind me and flew away. I turned around and saw Draco standing in the garden looking back at me. "We still have 2 years before we can make a decision" he said as he walked over and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said nothing for a while.

"It's not the time I'm worried about," I said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect this family."

"What about school?"

"We'll come up with something along the way. As for now, school starts in a few days why don't you finish packing?" said Draco as he stood up from the bench.

I remained sitting and let out another sigh. He patted my head and walked away. I stayed in the garden for a little while longer before I decided to finish packing. I walked from the garden to the house. When I walked inside my parents were no where to be found.

"Clefairy," I called as I began walking up the stairs that led to my room. I was halfway up the steps when the house elf appeared at the bottom stairs.

"Yes young mistress?"

"Help me pack would you?" I said turning my back to Clefairy. I continued walking and could hear little footsteps following behind. I got to my room and walked straight to my closet to choose what I would be taking while Clefairy tried to get the trunk from the attic to my bed. The first thing I pulled out of my closet was a winter cloak. I laid it nicely on my bed as the house elf struggled to lift the trunk to put it on my bed. After falling on my bed a few times, the house elf managed to place the trunk on the bed. Afterwards she grabbed the cloak and began to neatly fold it into the trunk while I went back to my closet to look for something else to take. When I got everything I needed I helped Clefairy pack the rest of my things into the trunk. When we were done I thanked her. She bowed her head and walked out my room. I placed the trunk on a corner of my room and went to my desk where my new books were sitting. I grabbed them and tried to shove then in my trunk. Then I decided to see how my brother was doing. I knocked on his door and I heard a voice say come in. I opened the door and peaked before entering his room.

"Hey," he said. I saw he was also packing so I just walked over to his bed and sat down. "Almost done?" I asked. "I beat you to it," I smiled.

"You had help," he smiled back.

"She's not only my houself you know," I said pointing out the obvious.

"I know, maybe I'm not lazy like you," he teased.

I threw myself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm bored. Where's mum and dad?"

"They went to go run some errands, they'll be back soon," he said as he closed his trunk. "Done," he said carrying the trunk to a corner of his room.

"Great. So what should we do?" I said as I got up from his bed.

"Well there isn't really much we can do if mum and dad aren't here."

"Can't we at least walk around the block? I mean it's better than being trapped in here," I said as I dramatically fell back on the bed. Draco faintly smiled and waked to the other side of the bed where I was laying to get something from the night stand.

"Let's go," he said.

When we got to the living room Clefairy was busy dusting the shelves.

"Fairy we will be going for a walk," I said aloud as Draco opened the door and waited for me.

The walk was long and awkwardly silent. I began thinking about how the first day of school would begin.

"I hope Potter is finally done with," said Draco aloud enough for me to hear "I'm getting tired of hearing that half-blood's name everywhere."

I had nothing to say. I don't even know Harry to judge him. Sometimes I argue with myself because I have a hard time choosing sides. But for the moment, I'm sure my family knows what's best so I follow.

"Don't forget that annoying mudblood and the dim witted ginger," I said with disdain. "Every year it's always them saving the world and its really getting to me."

Draco laughed at my temper. "Don't laugh!" I said a bit offended and sarcastic at the same time. I gave him a glare and he playfully patted my head. "I'm not a pet either," I said fixing my sleek blonde hair.

"Ha, I can't imagine your future husband."

"I'm only 14...and a half Draco…But, I'm sure Pansy would be more than glad to marry you," I smiled slyly.

"You don't even like her! If you could, you would hex her in an instant."

"That's not true!" I defended myself "besides, even if I did…I'm not the one marrying her."

He stared at me like I had placed a curse on him. "Draco, I'm only kidding. You look like you have just made a horrible choice."

The sun was setting and we began walking back home. Once we got home I walked straight to my room changed into my pajamas and fell fast asleep.


	7. The Audacity

_After watching Deathly Hallows Part 2, I decided to try something new. So for the previous chapter "Diagon Alley 2" I edited a bit. So instead of Miles writing the letter, it was Blaise. _

* * *

"Lyra, wake up honey. You don't want to miss the train," I heard my mother's voice say. I opened my eyes as my mother opened the emerald window curtains to my room. I stretched on my bed before getting up.

"Be downstairs in 20," she said before leaving my room.

I walked to my closet and changed into something comfortable because I doubt wearing a dress to school is very comfortable. However, I didn't want to stray away from my dresses and style so I just took out a knee length dark gray skirt and a simple top. I picked up my hair into a ponytail with a green ribbon and left my fringe to the side.

"Clefairy," I called and I waited patiently in my room for a while until she arrived with an apron tied around her little waist. "Take my things downstairs would you?" I said pointing at my luggage. She bowed her head and walked to my luggage in the corner of my room. While I left her to do that, I walked out my room past Draco's room just before he walked out.

"Got everything?" he asked catching up behind me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Look at you two, starting your fourth year at Hogwarts! Oh, how I love you both!" said my mother as Draco and I came walking downstairs.

We then walked to the breakfast room before leaving to the station on empty stomachs. The room was quiet for a while until my mother began to speak.

"Now," spoke my mother in a friendly voice "I don't want any of you to worry about what happened at the meeting. Your father and I will arrange a proposal with the Dark Lord," she said in a firm voice looking at my father with a serious stare. My father looked back at her with an angry look.

"We should get going now," said my father as he set his napkin down.

Everyone took their last sip of juice and followed my father outside where a black luxurious car was waiting. A lean man in chauffeur uniform walked out the driver seat and opened the car door for us. I walked inside first, then Draco, then my mother followed by my father. The man then went to the house to grab our trunks and put it inside the trunk of the car. We arrived at the train station and fortunately there were no muggles around so we quickly walked through the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Right then," said my mother fixing my outfit and making sure I had everything "you be careful dear and don't stray too far from Draco. If there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask and have fun," she told me while forcing herself to smile but her eyes said something else.

"Yes mum," I said as I re-fixed my outfit the way I wanted. She then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I went to my father and Draco went to my mother.

"Make me proud Lyra," he simply said as he hugged me.

"All aboard!" yelled the conductor. I looked to Draco who had finished hugging my mother and I waited for him so we could board the train.

"Come on," he said politely. I nodded my head and followed Draco to the train.

We walked past each compartment looking for an empty one to settle in. After walking past a few compartments, we finally found an empty one. Draco slid the door open and stepped aside for me to go inside first. I stood by the window looking for my parents through the crowd. I opened the window and waved my last goodbyes.

"Stay here," said Draco as he headed out of the compartment.

The whistle blew and the train began to move. I sat myself and waited for Draco to come back. Just then the compartment door slid open and a girl who was the same age as me with black hair and pale skin stood at the door.

"Hello Lyra," said the girl.

"Hello Pan-"

"Is Draco here?" interrupted the girl before I could finish greeting her.

"He said he'll be back," I said annoyed.

"Oh, all right" she said as she welcomed herself inside the compartment and sat herself in the seat opposite of mine.

"How was summer?" she asked dully not really caring about my response.

So I replied "it was okay. How was yours?"

She seemed shocked that I asked about hers but I was just trying to be polite.

"It was fine," she stared blankly.

The compartment door slid open once more and this time Draco stepped in followed by his friends Crabbe, Goyle and sat to my right, Blaise to my left and Pansy was stuck in between Crabbe and Goyle.

"'Ello Lyra," said Crabbe and Goyle in a cheerful childish voice.

"Hello Crabbe, Hello Goyle" I said looking at each.

"Lyra," greeted Blaise and slightly bowed his head.

"Blaise," I smiled.

"Hi Draco!" said Pansy in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Pansy" said Draco through gritted teeth not bothering to look at her direction.

It was a long train ride and it was a bit awkward inside the compartment.

"So how was summer?" asked Crabbe to anyone who would be willing to respond.

I waited a few seconds for anyone to reply but they didn't so I said politely "it was fun and yours?" He was satisfied my answer and he looked to Draco before responding to my question.

"It-it was okay," he said and fell silent. I looked to Draco who had an expression that said "shut up Crabbe," and I didn't bother to ask anymore questions because I didn't want to get Crabbe in trouble. A few hours later Draco stood up and asked Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"I'll be back," he said mostly to me since Pansy was fast asleep and Blaise was busy looking outside the window. I nodded my head sleepily.

"Tired?" asked Blaise as he turned from the window to me. I shook my head up and down and he gave a friendly smile. "You can lean your head on my shoulder if you want," he said shyly. I took his offer and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

**Draco's Point of View:**  
Hours after the train left King's Cross Station, I remembered I had some business to take care of. I stood up and called after Crabbe and Goyle to follow me while Pansy was fast asleep in between them. When they both stood up she fell to the side and continued to sleep.

"I'll be back," I told Lyra. She nodded her head and I walked out of the compartment. We then proceeded to they boys restroom and I locked the door behind be to make sure no one would hear.

"Alright listen you two," I said still looking behind my back making sure no one was in the restroom "as you both know the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year and it is my duty as Lyra's older brother to take care of her. Since you two are my friends I will ask if you could help me keep an eye over her and make sure no git hurts her, understood?"

They both nodded their heads and Goyle said "uh-huh" and Crabbe replied "keep an eye on Lyra, got it."

Before anyone could come knocking the door down, I unlocked it and walked out. I didn't get too far before I met Potter in the hallway.

"Out of my way Potter," I sneered.

Potter just stepped aside but I'm sure if his friends were with him he would've tried something. I walked back to the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following behind me and I slid the door open. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw Lyra resting on my best friend's shoulder. I wasn't jealous or anything but I was really surprised that Blaise would have such audacity. Blaise looked my way and gave a faint smile. I didn't say anything, instead I got a robe out of my trunk and placed it on Lyra. Then I sat myself to the right of Lyra and leaned my head on the other window.


	8. We're Here

I am not too fond of and pissed me off after a glitch where all the stories were deleted for a while so I moved to ; I actually like it there and have started moving my stories there. With that said, I'm afraid I'll either delete my fanfiction account or not post any stories as often as I do on mibba. If you are reading my stories, please let me know so I can take it into consideration. It's hard to say but it is a nuisance to post my stories here, on quizilla and on mibba.

* * *

**Lyra's Point of View:**  
As I was sleeping, I heard a tapping on the compartment window. I slowly began to open my eyes. Draco and Blaise must've heard it too because they also woke up. It was a Prefect. She slid the compartment door open and said "we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, you best be putting on your uniform," then she closed it and walked over to the next compartment.

After she left, I felt a piece of cloth covering me. The cloth had a familiar scent and when I took it off I noticed it was Draco's robe. He had put it over me so I can use it as a blanket. When my mind was functioning I realized I was sleeping on Blaise's shoulder the whole time and I began to blush. I tried not to make it obvious so I stretched out my arms because they were stiff. I folded Draco's robe in half and returned it to him. I looked out the window and noticed the sun had been replaced by the moon.

"It's beautiful," I thought to myself.

Everyone else in the compartment was sleeping except Draco, Blaise and I. I laughed to myself when I saw both Crabbe and Goyle leaning on either side of Pansy's shoulder snoring. All three looked like little kids. Draco stood up and walked to Crabbe and Goyle who were still sleeping as Blaise stood up and reached for his clothes from his trunk.

"Wake up you two," said my brother as he tapped Crabbe near the chest. "We're almost there and you have to put on your robes."

Both Crabbe and Goyle got up, waking up Pansy. They all reached for their trunk to get their robes and Draco, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the compartment to get dressed. I looked to Pansy who also stood up and reached for her trunk to get her robes.

"Are you coming?" she asked in a rude voice.

I looked out to the window and noticed everyone was walking to the bathrooms.

"No," I said.

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way out of the compartment. I thought I should wait until the bathrooms became less crowded so I could go change. I don't like people invading my personal space. In the meantime, I looked out the other window but all I could see what a field under a night sky. It began to bore me so I turned my head around to see what else I could find. Nothing.

I then lifted the sleeve of my shirt and stared at the faint scars on right arm. I remember very well what happened. It was our third year and Hagrid had taken the position as the professor for the Care for Magical Creatures. That year Hagrid brought a Hippogriff and Draco decided to piss it off. The Hippogriff got offended and attacked my brother. I wasn't there when it happened because it was a free period for me so I was in my dorm. The next thing I know there was this sharp pain I felt on my arm. I lifted the sleeve of my robe and there were three bleeding scratch marks. It didn't hurt much, mostly because it happened to Draco but I still had to go to the Hospital Wing to get it checked. Draco ended up needing a cast and I walked away with three scars.

The link that binds Draco and I has its disadvantages. For example, if my brother happens to piss off another Hippogriff and he gets hurt, so will I, but not as much as him…that is if I can continue to learn to break away from the link. Draco and I can also read each others thoughts—another disadvantage.

Minutes have passed since everyone began going to the restrooms so I thought I should start getting my things from my trunk. As I stood up the compartment door slid open and Blaise walked in. I reached for my trunk as he closed the door behind him. As I brought my trunk down I tripped and fell backwards. But I didn't touch the floor. Blaise had caught me by the waist like a couple does when they do the trust activity. One person falls back and the other catches them.

"Need help?" he asked looking down to me as he held me by the waist while I was still leaning back.

"Please?" I smiled looking up. He helped me stand back on my feet and I stepped aside for him to reach my trunk.

"Thank you," I said as I began going through my things in my trunk "and thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder."

"Anytime" he said. "Did you ever get my letter?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and I replied to it."

He leaned by the window and watched me get my things.

"Can you put it back up?" I asked standing next to him.

He lifted my trunk and placed it back on top of the rail while I watched him. After he placed it he turned to me and look straight into my eyes and I didn't do anything but looked back at his. I realized he had a nice complexion and wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Our stares were interrupted when the compartment door slid open for a fourth time. It was Pansy. We both turned our heads towards her and she had a sneaky, shocked look on her face.

"Thanks," I said as I looked at Blaise once more then I dashed out the compartment.

**Blaise's Point Of View:**  
I don't know what it was about Lyra but I feel different around her. But I try not to think much of it because after all she is my best friend's sister! After I put her trunk back up I had this urge to just admire her appearance. Unknowingly she looked back at me. She has the most beautiful light blue eyes. Our moment was interrupted by Pansy.

"Thanks," said Lyra and she dashed out the door.

Pansy watched her walk out then she turned to me and had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, getting involved with your best friend's sister now? I wonder what Draco will have to say about this..."

"Shut up Pansy," I said as she sat down and I walked out the door.

**Lyra's Point of View:**  
I finished putting on my robes and walked back to the compartment. Everyone else had finished dressing and were just sitting down waiting for the train to arrive.

"Excuse me," I said as I made my way to my seat. I sat myself in between my brother and Blaise and waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

The train whistle blew signaling that we had arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone crowded out of the train and into the carriages. We quickly walked to an empty carriage before anyone else took it and I got on first...with a bit help from Draco. Next was Pansy then Draco then Blaise and the last ones were Crabbe and Goyle. It was going to be a long night so I rested my head on Draco's shoulder while the carriage took us to the castle. We were arranged like at the compartment. I was in between Draco and Blaise on one side and Pansy was on the other side in between Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't long before we were at the gates of Hogwarts. We were then led to the Great Hall for dinner and the sorting ceremony.

"Lyra!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head around and tried to find the owner of the voice from the thick crowd of students. Then a figure began approaching me and I recognized it as Reyna, my Slytherin roommate. I was glad I met her because being with Pansy is no fun. In my dorm, it was Reyna, me and Daisy, who unfortunately was somehow best friends with Pansy. So Reyna and I really never talk much to her or nonetheless mention Pansy because Daisy would surely run off and immediately tell Pansy that we mentioned her name.

"Reyna!" I said as I walked towards the brown haired girl. We met halfway and hugged each other while Draco was catching up with some if his Slytherin friends.

"Hurry! Let's find some seats!" said Reyna excitedly. "I heard it's going to be a long dinner because we'll be having some visitors!" She said as she took my hand and led me through the crowd. I couldn't leave without Draco so I took a hold of his hand and dragged him with me.


	9. Potions

We headed towards the Great Hall and as Reyna dragged me to the nearest empty seats. The sorting ceremony began and everyone's head turned to the front. The hall fell silent as the hat sitting on the stool began to chant. One by one the first year students began to be sorted. Whenever a Slytherin was sorted, everyone on the table would stand up and cheer, except Draco, Reyna and I. we would just clap nonchalantly. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore gave his annual speech and a surprise. He announced that the Triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year and two schools would be coming to Hogwarts to compete. Everyone clapped and cheered but stopped once they heard about the requirements to enter. We were introduced to the school from Cannes called Beauxbatons and then to Durmstrang.

I remember my brother wanted to go to Durmstrang but my mother was against the idea. The students from Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table while the students from Durmstrang sat at our table. All the Slytherin students were either surrounding them with questions or were away from them because they felt intimidated. After everyone was done eating, Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to the dorms. A prefect stood up and led the Slytherin table to the dungeons. I walked side by side with Reyna while Draco had gone off with Blaise. I was busy talking to Reyna that I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked closely ad it was first year that I had bumped into. She had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Sorry," whimpered the little girl. I blankly stared at her and she scurried away.

"Watch where you walk Malfoy," said Pansy with a sly smile as she brushed past me on purpose.

I was on the verge of confronting her when Reyna pulled the sleeve of my robes. "Not worth it," she smiled. She was right. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

"One of these days…" I muttered under my breath.

We arrived at the dungeons and then into the Slytherin common room. Everyone then went their way. The girls walked to the stairs at the right and the boys to the left. I was so glad I didn't have to share a room with Pansy. I wonder how the other girls deal with her.

"Goodnight Lyra," said Reyna as she tucked herself into her bed.

"Goodnight," I said as I made myself more comfortable in my blankets. I stared at the ceiling for a while before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning was the first day of class. After putting on my uniform, Reyna and I walked to the Great Hall. Under the Slytherin banner, Professor Snape was passing out the timetables.

"Sandra Loral," he said. A blonde girl approached him and he gave her a paper.

"Reyna Marcy."

Everyone in Slytherin stood around Professor Snape as he passed out their timetables. While Reyna went to go get her schedule, I stood behind my brother and playfully shoved him.

"Good morning Lyra," he said just before Professor Snape called his name. Reyna then stood next to me while Draco was getting his timetable. Before she could see her own schedule, I took it from her and began looking over it.

"Lyra Malfoy."

I gave Reyna her timetable and walked towards Professor Snape.

"Good morning Ms. Malfoy," he said as he handed me my timetable.

"Good morning sir," I smiled.

I got my timetable and looked over it while I walked towards Reyna.

"You're taking Divination?" said Reyna looking over my shoulder.

"Yes," I said proudly.

"Suit yourself," she said as she walked over to get some breakfast. I followed her and put my timetable in my bag.

Reyna and I sat near the end of the table. When I looked up, Pansy was sitting in front of us with her friends. She smiled at us and I tired smiling back and Reyna refused to even look at her.

"Why do you pretend like to like her?" asked Reyna.

"Don't you think we should be the bigger person?" I said.

"Well yeah! But not to her!"

"I'm just being polite."

"She deserves no politeness!"

"You're just being insane," I said sarcastically.

She looked down to her plate and threw a piece of cereal at me.

"Real mature," I laughed.

Just then some Durmstrang boys walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone turned their heads towards them and watched them sit at the Slytherin table. Most of the girls smiled and giggled as the boys sat near them. Reyna would glance at them once in a while but I just kept eating. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their first class. Fortunately Reyna and I had most of the same periods. Our first period this morning was Potions. We walked side by side to the dungeons. Professor Snape was standing at the door and was assigning us seats.

"Good morning ladies," he said as he looked over the chart on his clipboard. "Ms. Marcy, please have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy," he said. I was surprised and looked over Professor Snape's shoulders to find my brother sitting at a table near the front.

"Ms. Malfoy, your seat is next to Mr. Zabini," he said as he checked something off on his clipboard.

I nodded my head and walked inside the classroom. I looked for Blaise and then my seat. I was happy that my seat was not to far from Reyna's. Reyna and Draco sat to the left side of the class and Blaise and I sat to the right. The classroom was nearly full when Professor Snape entered.

"Good morning class. These will be your permanent seats for the semester," he said in his cold voice.

Everyone groaned but then grew silent when he took out his wand.

"I expect **everyone** did some reading during the summer because this year will be no fun. This year, I will be preparing you for the O.W.L's exam and there is no time to waste. Is that understood?"

It was a rhetorical questions and everyone was afraid to respond. On the corner of his desk were some papers that began flying to each person at a desk. They were contracts for the class.

"If you think this class is not for you, the door is right there," he said coldly. "If you choose to stay, these contracts are due Wednesday. That will give you time to look over it and know what to expect. Now everyone take out their books and turn to Chapter 3."

Everyone did as they were told and waited further instructions. The Chapter was on how to make the Mandrake Restorative Draught antidote.


End file.
